


Plush

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobos, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Plushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: What was this? A gift from Ardyn? Why? Ravus couldn't help but frown as he questioned just what this man's motives were.





	

When the high commander hears the words ‘I have a gift for you,’ they usually mean something suspicious. A gift of death, a gift of mutual destruction – nothing ever really came out pleasant when those words were uttered to Ravus. Especially when they came from Chancellor Izunia and the bright red box he held in his hands. Ravus’s eyes narrowed suspiciously at it, hand still on the hilt of his sword as if ready to draw it. Was it some creature ready to lunge out and attack Ravus? Was it another one of Ardyn’s sick jokes to put a single ring inside while giving him a smug smile? Ravus wouldn’t take any chances if it was that once again.

“Well? Are you going to accept my gift or not?” Ravus’s eyes narrowed in response to Ardyn’s question, quickly looking around to analyze the area. People were around, so there were witnesses if Ardyn was going to try killing him. But also, witnesses in case they would see Ravus be humiliated before the barracks once again. The high commander’s frown only grew more apparent as he thought. Ardyn sighed in response to it. “I suppose it can’t be helped. After all the hard work I went through too. I suppose I can find someone else to give this too. Perhaps Ulldor would appreciate this more-“

Ulldor? _Calligo?!_ Ravus’s face went from a frown of suspicion to a spiteful angry look before he quickly snatched the present from him. Like hell Caligo would get anything when he was too incompetent to deserve it. Ravus’s eyes narrowed again at Ardyn before he began to tear off the red wrapping paper and ribbons.

He held up the gift in his hands, arms stretched out before him as he just looked. Plump and white, soft and plushy. A… Chocobo plush? The high commander stared silently, blinking a few times. Tiny little beak, stubby wings, and big blue eyes that… Well, they weren’t straight on its face, but they were there. That was good enough, he supposed. Ravus’s gaze turned to Ardyn before they narrowed a bit. The chancellor merely kept his smile on his face before Ravus turned back to the chocobo doll and stared once again.

Damn. _This was a cute gift._ As much as Ravus didn’t like to admit, he really did like chocobos. Tenebrae had a geography and climate that was unsuitable for chocobos to live in, but when he was younger, he would always read about them. Birds in general. But the chocobo housed a special place in his heart. And here he was, receiving a children’s toy of one, and Ravus felt remarkably happy about it. His first chocobo. Perhaps he couldn’t ride it into battle as he had once dreamed, but nevertheless, it was his very own chocobo. The way Ravus’s eyes lit up as he stared with pursed lips made it seem like all of those years of stress and sorrow were all but a distant memory.

And the thought couldn’t help but bring a smile to the chancellor’s face. Finally! Something to change the demeanor of the dear commander. Besides chocolate, that is. At the rate he gave Ravus chocolate, the poor man would overeat himself. Ardyn chuckled, a sound that caused the high commander to snap out of his chocobo trance and look to Ardyn. And there was the frown from Ravus once again. “Oh, don’t mind me. I’m pleased to know that you enjoy your gift, dear Ravus.”

“I never said anything of the sort.” Ravus was quick to respond, eyes narrowing at the commander as he brought his arms closer to him to hold the chocobo to his chest. It seemed that even Ravus didn’t notice how he stroked the top of the doll’s head as if petting the bird. “It is a childish gift and one that you wasted your time in getting. You should be tending to your duties as chancellor, not fetching childish gifts for people who have far better things to do than deal with you.”

“Well, if you don’t like your gift, perhaps I should just take it back.” When Ardyn reached out for it, Ravus was quick to turn around with his back faced to Ardyn and his arms clinging to the chocobo plush. The chancellor raised an eyebrow. Already so possessive of the toy? How precious. The chancellor let out another laugh, moving to lean over Ravus’s shoulder and kiss the commander’s cheek. “Enjoy your gift, dear Ravus.”

Ravus’s eyes gaze relaxed as he heard footsteps tapping away from him. Good riddance. That man was always bothersome and exasperating. Ravus looked back down at his chocobo and held it up to gaze at its face. With how insistent Ardyn was to give him the gift, playing mind tricks with Ravus and tricking him into taking it, Ardyn must have known that Ravus liked chocobos. Ardyn always read Ravus so easily, it seemed. But no matter, as Ravus walked, retreating to privacy, a small smile crossed his face as he brought the chocobo back into a tight hold.

“I think I’ll name you Sylva…”

**Author's Note:**

> A Dear Anon Asked:  
> "Imagine Ardyn giving Ravus a chocobo plush of some sort. On the outside, Ravus is just staring at it, mildly confused, but not disliking it. On the inside, however, he's jumping around all happy and exited because god damn it that chocobo plush is adorable and he secretly finds chocobos adorable. Ardyn knows that internally Ravus is all giddy right now (you can see it in his eyes), but won't say anything as he knows Ravus will just deny it."
> 
> A cute little story prompt between Ravus and Ardyn, and truly fun to write. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
